I Need You
by Ran Rivera
Summary: Liam... sry i really can't make a summary it's a random story. how about u try n read it


Liam was nervous when the door opened and getting more nervous when he saw his father John was holding a piece of paper in his right hand. Somehow Liam know he would get another beatings and hitting from him again. The paper that John holding was Liam's grade paper. John's face was red in angriness towards Liam. Liam's leg started to shake hardly in fearness. "How dare you get a lower mark in this examination "John shouted at him and threw the paper on Liam's face, he always got something to abuse his son. "I...I was sick the examination father" Liam's mouth shuttered when answer the question that his father asked. "Don't cover it up with your lies. I dont wanna hear it. I know the truth you hang out with your useless friends and wasting my money aren't you?" he just blame Liam's like that out of nowhere. John went near to Liam and shouted at him. Liam could smell the heavy scent of alcohol that his father always drank. He drank almost everyday after work and beat Liam for no reasons.

Liam was stammering infront of his angry father."You useless son" John said and started to beat Liam really hardly and gave no mercy to him. Liam got the worst beats than the other days. He was just hoping that somebody would help him from his abusive father."Father I'm sorry, I won't do it again.. I will study hard from now "Liam begged John to stop but the beating were never stopped but getting more worst. The punches that he got gave an unwelcoming pain to his weak body. John flogged Liam really hard this time and the beatings were lasted for a few minutes until John got a call from his company and went downstairs. The call saved Liam for the moment because he really could not bare the pain anymore. Liam know that he cannot fight him back because he know that he would ge a worst of worst if he does like that.

Liam was laying on the ground weakly and could not move from all the pain that he got freely from his abusive father. He could not move and felt numb all around his body. Only the God would know how hard the pain that he got. At the moment he really missed his mother Lucy and felt angry towards her for living him alone with a mad person called his father. He still remembered the lovely moment when he was 7 years old. The happiest moment ever in his life. His parent and him were playing at the garden. He could not imagine how nice was his father to him and so caring and lovely. He bought him a bunny doll he named it Bush. He still got that doll and he hugged it all the time weather it was hard or happy moment for him the doll was always with him. Lucy was dead when Liam was 11 years old now he was a grown man in his 17. Her mother was died in an accident and that was the time that his father got changed to a heavy drinker. He just wanted his father love after his mothers dead but he did not imagine that his father would turned to be an abuser. Liam tried to burry his memory aside and tried to get out from the ground and move to his single bed. He got a small bed which he had used when he was a child. He did not changed it because he wanted the memory of the bed where his mother used to tell him a bed time story when he was a child. The memory still stuck on his heart. Every movement that he took was really painful and killing. Finally, he made his way to his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep and he hoped that he would not get any nightmares. Without his knowledge he fell asleep.

Liam was a bright student in his high school. He was in his last year of high school. He studied hard to get the scholarship and wanted to go far away from his father. Liam was barely have friends, he really hate the fact that people wanted to be his friend for his father's status and not honest in their friendship. Since Liam father was a well known businessman he had a pretty big house but he would rather be in a poor house with a loving parents than a rich house where his father did not even care about him. Liam was always sat next to Thalia who has been the only friend that he got. Thalia was different from the others, she never cared about the money or family status. Ever since Thalia found out about the abuse, she has been nothing but helpful. She was the one who encouraged Liam to study so he could have a good life and away from his father. Liam wanted to get out of his house after his graduation day.

Suddenly, there was a loud screaming sound was heard at downstairs. Liam was awaken from his fantasy where he could felt the freedoms and can saw the beautiful angels and his mother. He barely got down from his bed and headed to the downstairs. It was his father's voice who was screaming for a help at his study. John was laying down the study's floor while placing his hands at his chest. Liam looked at him with a happy look tha said, finally he could felt the pain that I suffered for a few years and almost every days from him. Although he felt happy looking at his father who suffered from the pain, the guiltiness kill him. He walked calmly to the landlines phone which placed at the living room and he called for the ambulance. He took a few glances at the family clock which hang on the living room's wall. The time was exactly shown at 12.00 o'clock in the midnight. He made his ways to his father's study room and looked for his condition. John's condition where getting more worst from time to time he felt so hard to breath. ''I called the ambulance so hang there" Liam told him while looking at the books that were placed tidily at the book shelves.

After a few minutes the ambulance was arrived. Then the guys from the hospital took him and placed him in the ambulance and drive off. Liam refused to go and stayed at home. Liam went to his chamber and tried to fly back in his dream. He felt so fishy that he could not sleep. He took a pain killer and sleeping tablets to make hjm sleep and relax him from the pain.

(At the hospital)  
After the check ups and treatments John was admitted in the ward.  
He was accompanied by an old man around his 70 beside his bed. He was injured his hand. The old man was rounded by his family members around his bed and were chatting with the old man. There was a child about 7 years old sat beside his grandpa and heard some jokes from him while his other children looked at him with a happy face. The tear was felt down from John's eyes he really missed Liam at that moment and wanted him so freaking hard.  
He cried and mumble Liam's name. The child who visited his grandpa come down from her chair to John's bed. She wiped down his tears and told him to not cry "why are u crying uncle" she said in her cute tiny voices. "I'm a bad person, I... I done wrong to my son my only son..." he sobbed really hard this time. "Don't worry I think he is not a bad person he would understand you.. now please sleep you need a rest" she patted his hair and John slept.  
Her action really shocked her parents because she was just a little girl but he could advice a man who she didn't know so much just like that. Her parents really felt great to her action.

(Liam's house)

The next morning, Liam woke up at 7.00a.m. although it was a summer holiday. He dragged himself to the bathroom and took a soothing bath. He left the cold water to flow from his body and relax his muscles. He took a glance at his reflection on the mirror in his bathroom. The bruises were shown all over his body. He went out from his bathroom and wore his favorite jeans and t-shirt. He wore a cap and sunglasses to cover his bruise on her face he also put some plasters in a bruise at his nose. He really looked like a spy which on his secret missions.  
He headed to the kitchen at downstairs to make some breakfast. He took some vegetables from the fridge and started to cut it in his favorite shape. He boiled the veggies with some water on the stove and put some salts, peppers, some garlic the veggies, the sup powders and some other ingredients to make his sup delicious he learnt that recipe from his late mother Lucy. She was a great cook. After finished making the sup he places it in a container and a flask of hot tea. He put it on a bag and took his car key and headed to his car.  
He warmed up his new Ferrari car's engine and headed to the hospital. The hospital were crowded although in this early morning. He searched for a parking lots and he. barely found one at the end of the parking lots. He took his bag that filled with the sup and tea headed to the hospital. He asked a nurse about his father. "ohh... you are 's son the doctor wanted to see you in his chamber. Your father really loved you she cried all the night saying your name" the nurse told Liam with a warm smile on her face. Liam smiled back and did not say a thing he just walk to the doctor's chamber.  
The doctor welcomed him. The doctor said that his father was suffered from Anemia. Anemia was the heavy drinking cause the number of oxygen-carrying red blood cells to be abnormally flow. John has shortness of breath that makes him hard to breath. The doctor said he was normal now and had to be more careful and must not drink again.

Liam left the doctor's room and went to the ward that John admitted in. 88..89..90..92 he finally make his way to the ward that John was admitted. He pushed the door to open bravely and enter the ward. He. saw John was laying on the hospital bed weakly. He sat beside John on the chair which was placed next to John's bed. He opened the box which contains with the sup and started to feed it to John. He blow the spoonful of sup before it enter John's mouth. Liam could saw John's i were red maybe he had cried all the night. John grabbed the box which contain with the sup and put it on the table which was next to his bed. John grabbed Liam and hugged him tightly and cried hardly. Liam could felt that his t-shirt was drenched by his tears. "Forgive me Liam for being a bad dad to you.. I should give. you love after your Lucy's dead but i showed you a hell life. I'm totally an insane and not deserve to be your father" John cried out. " No father I... I still need you.. and. and i forgive you father..." he patted his father's head. The old man and his. family were cried when saw their touching movements. The little girl walked toward John and Liam and said " see I told you that your son still love you right.. you all have to listen to me now " her words made a huge laugh at the hospital ward .


End file.
